Life of A Teenage Van Gogh: A Rope of Sand
by ladyvandaele
Summary: The clone of Van Gogh quarrels over what its like to be a student at Clone High. VincentXJoan of Arc
1. Chapter 1

This story is told through the eyes of a clone named Vincent Van Gogh. The story takes place during the first episode of Clone High. If you haven't yet seen the show, I suggest you watch the first episode before you read on. Go see it on youtube! Trust me, you will enjoy it! Clone High is AWESOME!

Also, this is my first attempt at real fanfiction, so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy **"What It's Like to Be A Teenage Van Gogh: A Rope of Sand"**

* * *

Who am I? Well, my name is Vincent Willem Van Gogh. The original, of course not, don't be foolish! A failure of a carbon copy, precisely! It's me, the new aged, cynical, angst ridden teenage Vincent!

But in my town I'm not so special for being known as 'Vincent Van Gogh', for there are many others just like me here in Exclamation USA. Other wondrous historical figures reside here; Abe Lincon, Cleopatra and Gandi just to name a few. We all attend Clone High, where delightfully wacky and unabashedly insane hijinx ensue. Sounds like a regular pitch for a primetime, animated sitcom on Teletoon doesn't it? But alas, this place, Clone High, really does exist. Oh how repugnant.

Of course I have not much reason to mope or fuss, for it would be 1000 times worse, if it weren't for Joan of Arcadia. She quite literally stands up for the little guy at every chance she gets! And me, being the funny 4'9 little Dutchman that I am, can say 'I know this first hand' with utter certainty and contentment.

Just a few months ago in History class, shortly before summer break, we were learning of the original Vincent's life. His aspirations, shortcomings, and yes even his relationships. I should have skipped class that day! To have your own clone father openly bashed by the figure of authority in the classroom should be considered criminal in a school such as this!

We read from a history textbook entitled "Life of Van Gogh: Seriously Pitiful" I could already tell were this was going. Mr. Sheepman opened to page 26 and began to read aloud._"Van Gogh was quite frankly awful with women; he often kept his love bottled up inside him. But when he could no longer contain his passion for a certain someone named 'Kay Voss', and blurted out about what he felt about her, she delt him a mortal blow. "No! No! Never!" She replied, words he could not forget. "No! No! Never!" stupidly, he took this as a maybe. So he followed her to Amsterdam, pushed his way into her house, but she wasn't there. She was hiding from him. So he put his hand on an open flame and told her family he would keep it there until he saw her. Her uncle simply just stood up and blew the flame out. It was a ridiculous, but critical event."_

I can hear they're laughter in my mind just as I speak of this day.

Gandhi: "HA! What a loooser!"  
Abe: "Gee he really was bananas"  
Cleo: "What are you talking about 'WAS'? He is Van Gogh, so therefore he, himself did this and deserves the proper ridicule for it! Everyone, point and laugh!"  
JFK: "I er-a, do not envy you and your napoleon complex, and by that I mean your MINISCULE PRIVATES!"

I began to slope down into my chair. Their eyes pricing me; their taunting and name calling, picking away at what little self-esteem I had left.

I felt my eyes begin to water and my face begin to burn. I begged God to adhere to my wishes, to end the madness right then and there, until Joan stood up.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves, making fun of this poor guy. Sure Van Gogh may have been delightfully eccentric, but if he hadn't been the way he was back then, he may not have been hailed as the greatest artist of all that he is today! How would you all like it if we laughed at all of your clone father's delightful eccentricities? I don't think you would like it much at all."

"Ok Joan, lets not get all Orléans over this." Abe said.

Mr. Sheepman let out a tiny snicker "Now, uh, I think that's enough humiliation for one day. Class dismissed!"

As everyone began to leave, I slowly got up out of my desk chair. I hung my head to the ground looking away, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "Hey" Joan said, her voice caught my attention as I turned to face her. "I've got your back Vincent, us tortured souls have got to stick together."

As her hand touched mine, my mind went numb. My face began to flush and my stomach began to tremble. I thought I should thank her, but my mind was spinning and flipping. 'No! I can't have this happen!' I thought to myself.

I quickly pushed her away, confused about these bizarre feelings I held. "NO!" I shouted as my pencils and binders fell to the floor. Joan gasped.

"I don't need your pity! I'm fine on my own!" tears began to fall from my eyes. I hid my face in embarrassment as I tried feverishly to pick up my things and head for the door.

'You idiot, you moron, you PATHETIC LITTLE CREEP' How could you treat her so horribly after what she had done for you? How could I treat… a girl like this… a girl I couldn't get my mind off of, with such savageness?

Then I thought back to what Kay Voss had said to my clone father long ago. _"No! No! Never!", _such a harsh rejection. How it must have hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just something I want to let the reader know before diving in, this story will forever remain unfinished! I wrote this almost three years ago. This story was kind of ridiculous but it still holds a special place in my heart... I just thought I should submit the second chapter here so that you have a little more to read from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was finally back to school time for me and my fellow clones. My schedule for my 1st semester junior year was pretty fantastic. Art to start off with, followed by English, French and History. Most of my classes are a good distance away from each other, It takes me 10 minutes of running my little legs to get from Art to English class, but I couldn't complain, mainly because there were posters all over the hallways with the words 'No Complaining' written in a threatening blood red color below a picture of Principal Scudworth's hard nosed face…

As I walked out of my second period class I headed down to the cafeteria. I thought it was about time I met up with my old friends again, Moses, Edison and…others. I walked down to the far left side of the cafetorium, commonly referred to as 'the hub of losers' and said hello to everyone.

"Hello you ridiculous sub-par human beings!" I managed to say to them with a straight face.

"Hey Vincent" everyone else said in unison.

"So, what have my good friends been up to this summer, something 'off-color' no doubt?"

"Haha! Very funny Van Gogh" Whistled Nostradamus. "We both know we've been doing absolutely nothing, wasting away our tragic youths in our foster parent's basement."

"Not me co-odes! It is I, Gorge Washington Carver, and I spent my summer bio engineering this anthropomorphic peanut!" Gorge lifted up a glass jar with a talking peanut inside. I was astonished! His accomplishment made my summer look like a wasted life in comparison.

"Wow! Cool beans!" Genghis Kahn said with that infamous vacant smile of his.

"Yeah! I haven't been wasting away either," added Tomas Edison. "For I have invented a new way to expand film with fire so that it can be seen in HD widescreen." "Good news for this year's film festival I suppose" Martin Luther King said. "Yes." We all buzzed in monotone. This was followed by a short awkward pause.

Nostradamus sighed, then groaned "Too bad our epic genius doesn't get us any tail, if you understand the vernacular."

"Yes," squeaked Thomas. "We do lead tragic lives don't we? None of us has ever even come close to obtaining a girlfriend EVAR!"

"Well friends," I said, while leaning back in my chair "that's all about to change." Just as I said this, my chair and I with it fell directly to the ground. 'How suave' I thought to myself.

"HA! Don't count on it fella! In case you've been missing out, NEWSFLASH! Girls don't want anything to do with us!"

"Oh Nostradamus" I said shaking my head "Always so negative"

"I am not! Besides, you're one to talk, Mr. 'My Life Is Pain' EMO BOY!"

"Harsh Michel, real harsh." Buddha said with discouraging glances.

"Thank you Sidd! Now hear me out you guys, how does this sound to you?... Vincent Van Gogh plus Joan of Arc equals LOVE FOREVER AND EVER!" I giggled. Nothing but cricket sounds could be heard over the hub of losers. "I take it you guys think not?" I sighed as I looked into my can of herb licorice drink.

Thomas Edison Screamed. "Are you crazy!? What I am I saying? Of course you are! You cut off your own ear for heavens sake!"

"Hey buddy! It was a large chunk of ear, not the entire thing! And I'd thank you not to bring that up, it was a phase he was going through and you wouldn't understand!" My voice cracked and I began to sob, I'm just hypersensitive like that. It happens a lot, quite embarrassing, really.

"Ok, ok sorry. But didn't you know, Joan already has her eyes set and locked on someone already?"

"WHAT!" I shouted. "Who? Who could she possibly like here in a school full of HALF-WITS!?" I shouted louder, possibly a little too loud…

Martin Luther King answered "Why, the biggest half-wit of them all Vince! Abraham Lincoln!"

"ABE!? I fell backwards from my chair again. I was literally floored. I was shocked; I didn't know what to make of this. Sure Abe was a decent guy, he never made fun of me, not to my face, but he was definitely no Albert Einstein. I can say this because, Albert is a close friend of mine. Abe is nothing like the original Lincon at all! This new teenage Abe was an unusual fellow, very unusual indeed.

"Yeah, it's blatantly obvious Joan likes Abe, it's just common knowledge around here." Explained Nostradamus

"Well, then why isn't she going out with him, is she not good enough for him or something!?" I asked as I slapped my palms on the table.

"Well, we don't know." Martin Luther King retorted. "He seems to be completely oblivious to Joan's fondness for him, it's quite sad actually."

I shook my head in disbelief "What a travesty! Joan deserves someone who will acknowledge her for the kind soul she truly is!"

"Well you know what I think?" Carver exclaimed. "I think Joan only likes Abe because he is simpleminded. He's the carefree type, nothing really every stresses him out. Heheh, Of course I could be giving this too much thought, maybe she just likes tall guys! You know, chicks dig guys who tower over them!"

"What? NO! You must be kidding!" I said, rejecting the horrible idea.

"HA looks like you got the short end of the stick on this one, hey 'Small Fry'!" Jokes Nostradamus.

I began to panic a little "You're all just jealous! You don't know me! I'm not that short! The original Van Gogh was around 5'6! I just haven't gone through the growth sprit yet!"

"Calm down Vince!" Buddha whispered. "I'm sure that's not the REAL reason, but maybe Carver is right on one point, maybe Joan likes him because he's simple and carefree. If you really want Joan to like you, you should try to hang out with Abe for a day, get to know his character."

"I don't need to follow some guy around town like a shadow to get Joan to like me! I just need to lighten up my attitude, that's all! Girls like guys with positive attitudes!" I stood up on the table making sure everyone herd what I was about to say. "Sure last year I was a bit of a whiny, little emo,"

"Pfft, a bit?" Tom snorted with a spoon full of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

"Well, 'Edison', this year, I plan to start anew. This year, you can say your goodbyes to the cynical, angst ridden Vincent Van Gogh I once was. I'm going to be happy, carefree and optimistic from now on!"

"Yeah, good luck with that." replied Moses.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're Vincent Van Gogh! Your life was doomed to be a bummer from the start."

"Says you!"

"Yeah, says me, Moses. I think you can trust what I have to say here."

"Well…well you guys can believe whatever you want! I'll see you all later! I've got to get to class!"

"See ya later, short stuff!" snickered Nostradamus as I walked away.

While some of my friends were supportive of me, Thomas and Michel were not. Why do I hang out with those guys anyway? Oh well, better not complain or I may find myself in Scudworth's death maze, once again. Time to go to French class, maybe I'll see Joan there!


End file.
